


Any Questions?

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Another post argument fanfic. Just a little angst, and  a happy ending.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Any Questions?

Mandy rushed to the door ,before the caller rang the bell for a second time.

" Hiya Mandy love, you okay, KA…….?"

" Shush " Mandy said as she covered her friends mouth as she started to shout.

" She still in bed is she ?"

" Aye Elsie ,she is "

" On her own ?"

" Of course she's on her own, who were you expecting her to be with ?"

" Eh, John obviously "

" Come in to the kitchen Elsie, you've got me lost now "

Mandy placed a cup of coffee in front of her Irish friend, and sat at the table beside her.

" When did she get in ?" Elsie asked.

" Nine" 

" The morning walk of shame eh, we've all done it eh Mand ?" Elsie chuckled. 

" Nine last night, I picked her up from the pub, she came back here, never said a word, took a bottle of plonk upstairs with her, and I heard her crying a few times "

" I'm surprised I thought that they'd be making the beast wi two backs last night "

" What are you on about Elsie ?"

" Beast wi two backs, shag…….."

" I know what it means you idiot, but why would they?"

" Because he told the world he loves her, that's why "

" He did what ?" Mandy almost choked.

" Told the world Mandy, well maybe not the whole world, but definitely the whole of Greater Manchester, that he loved Kayleigh "

" How ?"

" On the radio"

" John was on the radio ?"

" Aye, well no not him personally, but his dedication, and request was "

" What are you on about, what dedication and what request? "

Elsie looked pensive for a moment ,

" Do you have a computer?"

" Aye, well a laptop "

" Go get it, see for yourself, or at least hear "

Mandy retrieved her laptop from the living room, set it up on the table, and switched it on.

" What am I looking for?"

" Forever FM, drive home show,go on the website thing, yesterday about the 5.30 mark, it's a dedication "

" There ?" Mandy pointed to her screen.

" Aye, or thereabouts, play it from there "

Mandy listened,eventually she heard what Elsie had heard, she replayed it several times, and eventually closed her laptop.

" No one puts Kayleigh in the corner " Elsie said softly.

" From John he said "

" How many John and Kayleigh's do you reckon were on that road at that time eh ?"

" There might have been more than just them Elsie "

" And how many of them would know the significance of that eh, how many of those John's would know a line from Dirty Dancing, and how many of those Kayleigh's would have that as their favourite film ?"

" Not many, I'll give you that "

" Only one Mandy, our Kayleigh and John, it had to be them "

" Aye, chances are it was " 

" So where is John then, and why did she spend most of the night crying ? "

" Buggered if I know " Mandy shrugged.

The two women sat for a while thinking, each running different scenarios through in their heads.

" What if she doesn't love him, or doesn't want him to love her ?" Elsie mused.

" She loves him, and I mean seriously loves him, and him loving her would be her dream come true, so no not that "

" Embarrassed that he did it that way then ?"

" Honest Elsie, that wouldn't bother her, she wouldn't care who he told or how he told them, she'd be chuffed to bits "

" Maybe he can't or won't have kiddies, we both know she wants them ?"

" I don't know about the can't, but he told me he'd like them someday, so no not that "

" What if…….?"

" We could be here all day Elsie and never figure it out, only two people know, and the one up there " Mandy nodded towards the ceiling " won't say".

" So did she not say anything ? " 

" Got in the car, said no talking, which is what we say when we want peace and quiet, came in went to bed."

" When did she phone you ?"

" What is this, twenty bloody questions?"

" When ?"

" About half five to say she'd be late, then half eight to ask for a lift home "

" About half five " Elsie said, " before or after ?"

" I'm not sure "

" Well check your phone then " Elsie said in exasperation. 

Mandy rushed into the living room and returned scrolling through her phone. 

" Five twenty three, I remember now, I heard her heels on the pavement, she was walking "

Elsie had opened the laptop back up, Mandy could hear the dedication playing, Elsie was staring intently at the screen,

" Five twenty three, you sure ?"

" Aye Elsie, it's here five twenty three"

" The dedication was at five twenty six Mandy "

" She was out of the car" 

" She never heard it, she still doesn't know "

" Shit "

" You have to tell her "

" You're her friend , you tell her"

" She's your sister , you tell her"

" One of you is going to have to tell me " Kayleigh said from the door.

" Yes I got out of the car "

" Why ?"

" None of your effing business "

" I'm guessing you two had a barney "

" We had words yes, but that's got nothing to do with you "

" Did he use his phone ?"

" What ?"

" Before you got of the car, did John use his phone ?"

" No " 

Mandy and Elsie looked at each other, both looked disappointed. 

" Wait he did text, that annoyed me, I remember that "

" What were you arguing about love ?" Elsie asked gently.

" Okay, if you must know, I wanted to know how he felt, if he had any feelings for me, and as it turns out he doesn't, so now you know I hope you're both happy ?"

Kayleigh walked off, trying not to cry again.

" He does though " Mandy said.

" Huh told you that did he ?" Kayleigh replied scathingly. 

" Aye love, us and about three million other people " Elsie shouted after her.

Kayleigh stopped in her tracks.

Kayleigh was sitting staring at Mandy's laptop, her little sisters arm around her reassuringly, her Irish friend holding her hand.

" Its got to be him dedicating it to you "

" What if it's not though ?"

" Do you really think that's some other John, stuck in traffic on that road, at the same time as you, dedicating a song to some other Kayleigh, and coincidentally quoting a line from your favourite film ?" Mandy gently queried. 

" And around the time you were asking your John to tell you how he felt " Elsie added.

" You asked and he told you, in a half arsed way, but boy did he tell you " Mandy nodded.

" Your man's in love wi ye babe, he said it right there "

Kayleigh started crying, Mandy held her tight, eventually she regained her composure. 

" What's your plan then babe ?" Elsie enquired. 

" Make myself presentable and meet him when he finishes at five, and tell him again that I love him "

" You can't "

" This is no time to be coy, Elsie I have to tell him"

" No I mean you can't meet him at five, he's doing health and safety this week remember, he finishes at one today, getting a long weekend off you told me "

" Shit, I forgot , what time is it "

" Half eleven " Mandy said looking at her watch.

" Right time to get ready , can you drop me off at work Mandy ?"

" Aye, no bother, but you're off today aren't you "

" Feel free to attend at anytime the notice said, right Elsie "

" Right " 

" So I'll attend today " Kayleigh smiled.

" So " Mandy asked, " are you dressing to show what he lost ,or what he's won ?"

" Definitely what he's won "

Mandy and Elsie chuckled as Kayleigh went to get dressed.

Elsie had gone when Kayleigh appeared downstairs. 

She was wearing her trademark heels, skinny black satin jeans, skin tight red ribbed polo neck, a leather jacket, and small handbag finished the look. Her hair was in a long ponytail, and her makeup as usual was done to perfection.

" Will I do "

" To be honest, it's a bit so so, no offence but you have looked better "

" I know , I decided not to go full bore, keep a bit in reserve for our first date "

" I like your plan " 

" Thought you would "

" Right Kitty, let's go "

" It's twenty five to Kayleigh "

" Am I doing the right thing Mandy?"

" Get out the car Kayleigh " Mandy smiled.

" Am I though ?"

" Out " 

" I take that as a yes then "

" Good luck babe " 

" Thanks " Kayleigh said as she closed the car door.

The lecture room was three quarters full, the only light was that reflected from the projector screen, she knew from the giggles and laughter that John's humour was showing through in his lecture.She slipped in and sat at the back, John didn't see her, a few others did however, there were murmurs and a few nodded or winked in her direction. She sat next to Joanne, she took and squeezed Kayleigh's hand, 

" Most of the shop have heard " she whispered in Kayleigh's ear, " it was lovely ".

" So in essence, safety is everybody's business. Right any questions concerning health and safety ?"

John scanned the room, his gaze rested on Kayleigh, he smiled. 

There were no questions. 

" Any questions about the business in general?"

Still there were no questions.

" Any questions for me at all ?"

Still nothing.

" Come on,don't be shy, ask anything you want "

This isn't how she planned it , but the chance was too good to pass up. 

Kayleigh took a deep breath and stood up, 

" Do you have a question for me Kayleigh ?"

Kayleigh felt as if a million pairs of eyes were on her.

" Yes , just one, an important one " she swallowed, her mouth felt dry.

" And that is ?"

" Do you love me ?"

There was an audible group intake of breath.

If John was taken aback by the question he didn't show it, he stood tall and smiled. He had already said he did, a second time would be easier.

" Yes, yes I do, I love you more than you will ever know, and I have for a while now "

The two of them stood staring at each other grinning like teenagers. 

" Does that answer your question?" He eventually said.

" Yes darling " Kayleigh said, she sat down then immediately stood up again,

" Oh and I love you too, very much "

She smiled and sat down again.

" Anything else ?" John asked. 

" Oh come on John, nothings gonna beat that, be serious for christ's sake " a voice from the back said, eliciting a peal of laughter.

Within a few minutes only John and Kayleigh were left in the lecture room, John took Kayleigh by the hand and walked to the door, he looked up and down the corridor, as no one was in the immediate vicinity he stole a gently lingering kiss.

" Want to go and have lunch ?"he asked his forehead pressed against hers.

" Yes please " 

" I'll tidy up here, meet in the car in ten minutes okay?"

" Make it five "

" Okay " 

"Kayleigh ?" John said as she walked to the door.

" What ?" 

" I love you "

" I love you too, John " 

They sat facing each other, holding hands across the table in a canal side restaurant, both smiling, both trying their best not to snigger.

" I was surprised to see you " 

" I knew you finished at one today, so I had to see you before you finished "

" You would have seen me later "

" How would I ?"

" I was heading to Mandy's as soon as I finished, there is no way on this earth I was letting you walk out of my life lady, absolutely no way "

" So you do have feelings then ?"

" I can't imagine my life without you in it, I find it hard to remember what it was like before you, I hope I never find out what it would be like after you "

" Two halves of one whole ?"

" Exactly, you know we're meant to be together don't you ?"

" I've got my suspicions John "

" I'm looking forward to the rest of my life,if you're in it ?"

" Oh I'm in it John, just you try stopping me "

The little Fiat was parked up on the moors, the thirty something couple within happy just sitting together, listening to their music, planning their future, their year long engagement would soon end, their wedding was imminent .

" You know what you've never done ?"

" There's a million things I've never done Kayleigh love, can you be more specific "

" You never explained why you made that dedication ?"

" The Forever FM one ?"

" Doh , obviously "

" Because we both like the song, and they had cut it short earlier"

" Earlier?"

" Billy Ocean, Red light spells danger, classic "

" That's what your dedication was , Billy bloody Ocean ?"

" Aye , why ?"

" Billy effing Ocean, seriously ?"

" I don't joke around where Billy's concerned "

" Billy Ocean " Kayleigh shook her head in disbelief.

" I said aye didn't ah ?"

" Oh, I thought it was ……."

" What ?"

" Doesn't matter John, not now "

" Okay then, let's go get dinner, I got the window table by the way "

" Why ?"

" Well, nobody puts Kayleigh in the corner, not on my watch " John chuckled.

" You swine Redmond " Kayleigh smiled." You utter swine "


End file.
